Stale Fawn
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Mpreg. Slash. Character death. A tragedy brings something unexpected upon the Marauders. Something that will bring out secrets, romances and just maybe, a new life. The nine month journey that will bring the friends closer than any of them ever thought…
1. Chapter 1

_Pregnancy, I have discovered over the past few years, is a very amazing thing. I cannot explain the joy it gives to watch one slowly give life to another over the period of nine months._

_Male pregnancy however, is a very different thing and to me has been some of the brought to me some of the most rewarding months of my life. It can strengthen friendships, show you new sides of people you thought you knew and bring together the most unlikely of pairs._

_It is a relatively new concept. For it is only in the past thirty years or so that healers have found a way for male-couples to have a biological child and the process is still in developmental stages. I have been fortunate enough to witness something almost unheard of. Spontaneous male impregnation, or as we labelled it at the time, Stale Fawn._

_With all the permission granted, I feel now it is my duty to share the information I know on Stale Fawn. It is my sincerest hope that this book is a useful to you as the memories writing it has brought back to me…_

Loud buzzing chatter echoed throughout the dimly lit classroom, some laughing at the next desk's potion, which seemed to be emitting loud belches as it's creators frantically skimmed through their textbook, others mumbling quietly about what to do next. One group consisting of four boys, however were chattering amongst themselves.

"Stir twice, then add the legs…"

"Five galleons say you don't eat it."

"Ten say I do."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, guys…"

"Then anti clockwise, then ad- Sirius! What are you doing?"

"Oh gross." Sirius laughed loudly through the mouthful of lacewing flies and stuck out his tongue as he leant forward to Peter, who pulled away disgustedly.

"Twen galleo pease Progs." He held out a hand and as James dug in his pocket for the money. Remus snatched the rest of the flies off Sirius's hand. "Wha ou ookin at?"

Lily Evans scowled and looked back at her potion, shaking her head disapprovingly. There was a fluttering sound and as James looked up at the owl flying through the dungeon door, Sirius turned away behind him and spat out the flies.

"Wonder how it found it's way here from the owlery."

"I think it's more important to know why it didn't deliver it at breakfast and who it's for." The owl circled the desks before swooping down and stopping in front of James. He shot a nervous look at his friends, who merely looked back at him questioningly. As he read through the letter, his expression changed and by the time he finished, he was clearly close to tears.

None of them noticed the potion boiling until it was too late. Peter shouted and the four marauders, along with everyone around them, were blasted out of their seats.

* * *

Recovering from the shock first, Sirius groaned and shook his head. His vision slowly cleared and he drowsily looked around the room. A couple more people had been knocked out and the substitute Potions Master was running around panicking. Peter and Remus, who'd been nearest to the cauldron, were still out for the count, covered in a thick pink powder. James had been thrown against the next desk to his left and when Sirius saw him, he scrambled up and hurried over. 

His clothes were speckled with powder, nowhere near the amount covering the other two, and he looked rather more rumpled than usual, with his head against his knees and the letter he'd received clutched in his fist.

"Prongs? Are you okay?" He asked gently and James shook his head.

"They're gone."

"No they're not, they just took a bit of a tumble when the potion exploded. I wasn't aware that you cared so much for Moony and Wormtail though." James gave an uncharacteristic hollow laugh and looked up at him, his eyes wide and tear-filled.

"That's what the letter was for. My parents… they're dead." He said sorrowfully and Sirius gasped, snatching the letter and reading it quickly.

"Oh god, Prongs… James…" Sirius replied hoarsely. "Come on, let's get out of here…" He helped James shakily to his feet and ignoring the shouts of the Professor, started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" A high-pitched female voice said angrily. The friends turned their heads to look at her.

"Shut it Evans!"

"You made this mess, you should have to clean it up!" She looked at James's face. "Potter, are you crying?" She said and sounded surprised. James looked back at his feet as the rest of the class started laughing.

Before anyone knew it, Evans was screaming as a stream of her own bogies flew around her head, attacking her face and Sirius was stowing his wand back in his pocket, dragging James out with him.

* * *

"Jamie! Oh my, I'm so sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you, Aunty Catherine."

"How have you been holding up?"

"I'm okay, I've been off school since it happened. We're staying down here for a few more days to sort out all the legal stuff, my friend Sirius and me."

"Oh, are you close?"

"Very. He's been a good shoulder to cry on." Aunty Catherine hugged him tightly.

"Well if you need anything, you know where to find me, okay?" James nodded slowly. "You're a good lad James, take care of yourself." Catherine went, leaving the next funeral guest to comfort him.

* * *

"Padfoot?" Sirius gave a grunt. "Are you awake?" 

"I am now."

"Can I come lie with you?" Sirius picked his blanket up, opening the covers as his friend eagerly shuffled across from his own bed.

"Do you feel like crying again? Should I fetch the tissues?"

"No, I'm fine, I just can't believe they're gone. I mean, I saw them when we left the platform after the summer before and they were fine and then…" James looked at his friend, who stared back.

"I know, it's happened so fast, they said to expect those feelings."

"And now, I just feel so, alone."

"Have you ever heard the story of the lonely cow?"

"I think I missed that one." Sirius shifted.

"There once was a cow, who kept on imagining that he was lonely. And he kept telling people he had no friends, even though he had three who would give their lives for him. And one day, he met some hunters. And they asked if he was alone. And he said yes." He stopped and looked smugly at James, who frowned.

"What happened to him?"

"Dinner."

"What?"

"We just had him for dinner." James raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter what happened to him, okay? He represents you. You say you're alone, but you're not, you've got Remus, you've got Peter, you've got me!"

"I'm a stag, not a cow." Sirius sighed impatiently.

"It's a moot point. The moral of the story is don't push away the friends you have when you lose something else, or you'll, or you'll" Sirius struggled to find something.

"I'll end up eaten?" He laughed.

"Mock my story if you want, but just know you're not alone." Sirius moved closer to him. "I'm still here."

"Thanks Padfoot. You've been great these past few days with all my moping and crying."

"It's no problem Prongs, you put up with me when I lost my family, well, technically not lost, but same difference really. That and you still owe me ten galleons."

"I said if you eat them, not spit them out when you think no one's looking." Sirius laughed and James gave his friend an unsure look before hugging him around the chest. Sirius hugged the shorter boy back.

"Maybe we can get a place together after school finishes, you're all I have now, Sirius."

"Likewise, James."

_Conception of a Stale fawn happens over a fortnight or so. The uterus, which remains in the body following pregnancy (creating the possibility of second child), starts to form, joining itself to the anus and rectum. The lining thickens and the organs fall into place before the egg starts to form. This is all painless and the male is oblivious to what is happening inside his body._

* * *

Some of this story focuses on sex toys (Not as a kink though. You'll see what I mean later) so between fanfiction's damn sensitivity and my want to keep my account here open... it'll have to have some scenes heavily edited. But I'll try post the unedited one on my Lj sometime...

Anyway, if this gets a good response I'll post the next chapter soon. It's already all written because this was intended for the hp mpreg fqf before the group practically died.


	2. Chapter 2

A blush crept onto James's cheeks as he and Sirius made their way the aisle of the transfiguration class ten minutes late. Professor Mcgonagall quickly got up and went over to James, whispering comfortingly to him and taking him to the front of the classroom.

Sirius meanwhile, slid into the seat next to Remus, who stopped whispering to Peter quickly and both turned to him.

"How's he doing?"

"Better now. Still a bit upset though."

"But he's not going to go throw himself out the astronomy tower if we don't watch him, is he?" Sirius looked at James, who nodded to Professor Mcgonagall and started coming towards them.

"Wouldn't put it past him. We'll just have to take turns." He whispered quickly before James took a seat next to him. He greeted them and went quiet as Professor Mcgonagall started talking about the lesson.

With a thump, a crumpled up piece material landed on his table. He frowned and unfolded it. A little piece of paper fell out the handkerchief.

_Cry-baby_

Sirius read it over his shoulder and plucked the hankie from James's hands suddenly. He blew his nose on it loudly and asked James if he would like to make a contribution. When his friend just stared at him, he crumpled it up, tossing it back to the sender, a Hufflepuff boy, so that it hit him in the face before grinning and thanking him loudly.

James laughed loudly and though he didn't say it, was especially grateful at that moment. Grateful only his friends knew what had happened. Grateful for people who cared for him. And most of all, grateful to have Sirius as his friend.

* * *

Time didn't seem to slow down as much as it had felt like for that week, but instead everything seemed to be rushing past him and as October became November. James put that down to the reason for the strange headaches that seemed to blind him for an hour or so every few days. 

Grieving as much as he was, his friends were doing their best to make it bearable. Just last Friday when he'd been feeling upset, they'd suddenly whisked him off to Hogsmeade and in those few hours, even Remus had stopped worrying about anything as they spent the night getting drunk in the shrieking shack

Somehow they'd got a picture of it and now on their wall hung a photograph of their silliness. Currently, photo Sirius, top hat and all, had hauled the Photo James up and was doing some sort of ballroom dance.

Now around the middle of November, Professor Flitwick reminded them during Charms of how the holidays were quickly approaching, though James didn't hear much as another headache hit him full on. He put his hands over his eyes and gripped his hair.

"You alright Prongs?" Peter asked and James shook his head. He looked at Remus, who frowned in worry and rubbed James's back while Sirius waved his hand in the air as he tried to get Flitwick's attention.

A sheet of parchment was pushed in front of him and he reluctantly moved his hands to look at what it was. He immediately wished he hadn't. A lump formed in his throat and tears he'd been struggling to hold back leaked out of his eyes, though not of pain. Not physical anyway.

Silently, he signed his name and slid it along the table to Peter, who passed it behind him.

"Don't worry Prongs." He whispered to him and someone behind them laughed.

"Potter staying behind for the Holidays? Not wanted at home then?" The rest of the class besides his friends and a few, who preferred to stay out of trouble, started laughing and James stood up and spun around.

"SHUT UP! I'M STAYING BECAUSE I HAVE NOBODY TO GO HOME TO ANYMORE!" He roared angrily and then realised what he had just told them and spun around, hurrying out the class. Professor Flitwick who, like all the staff, knew about his parents and tried to calm down the gossiping students but to no avail. Remus exchanged worried glances with the other two and hoped the class would be over soon.

* * *

"We looked everywhere for you! We thought you'd gone and thrown yourself in the lake or something when you weren't on the map!" Peter said as James closed the door to the dormitory behind him that night.

"Nah, Prongs just went for a run in the forest." He said tiredly as he lay down on his bed, hands once again over his eyes and groaned. "My head is killing me."

Remus approached him frowning and removed his hands as he put a hand on his forehead. James glanced up at him tiredly.

"You haven't got a fever. How long has this been going on?" He shrugged.

"Couple of weeks, it comes and goes. Like a bad itch." Remus didn't say anything for a moment and James noticed the quietness of the room. "That reminds me, where has Black disappeared off to?"

"Astronomy. He left you something though." Remus pointed to a package he hadn't noticed on his night table. He took it and tore off the brightly coloured paper, the little stars that had been dancing on it quickly moving out the way, and curiously pulled out what looked at first glance to be a blanket.

Examining it closer, he found it to be a handkerchief. A giant white and red spotted handkerchief. Frowning, he read the note then laughed loudly and threw it to Remus.

_A hankie to strangle all the bastards that give you a hard time. Hope you're feeling better._

_Padfoot_

_P.s: Remember the lonely cow._

* * *

_Following approximately one month after fertilization, the male starts to feel migraines as the body adjusts to the new organs inside it. The egg is now a zygote and will continue to grow in size for the months following._

* * *

Thank you all my lovely reviewers! I'm hoping the positive response for this story will continue as it gets further along. 


	3. Chapter 3

James came to realize over the next few weeks, Remus, no matter how old they got, would always remain stubbornly Remus. Despite constant reassurances that it didn't matter and that he was fine, Remus was determined to find the cause of James's headaches. Peter, for some reason, was happy to tag along and James seriously wanted to know what Remus had said to convince Sirius to join in.

He looked over his friends, spending the last Friday night before the holidays diligently searching every medical textbook in the library, and came to the conclusion that they'd finally lost their marbles.

"Is this really necessary?" Remus looked at him before jumping as Sirius slammed down at pile of thick books before trotting off to get more. Sighing, Remus rubbed his head.

"Maybe this is a little bit over the top..."

"A little bit?" Sirius came back, opened the book, flipped to the middle and started reading. James looked back at him and Remus sighed again.

"It's getting too close to 'my time'. I can't concentrate." He said and the other three understood, Peter looking round the shelf behind him for any eavesdroppers. "It's on Tuesday, the day after the Holidays start. We'll carry on looking after that." They packed up their stuff, put away the books and went back to the dormitory, Sirius carrying the tired werewolf on his back. James tactfully neglected to tell them that the headaches had returned, now accompanied by sharp pains in his neck.

* * *

As always, the next few days, watching Remus in grave pain getting weaker, were heart breaking and they all did their best to help. Sirius continuing to carry him around Hogwarts, Peter getting all his homework for him and James making him smile at every possible opportunity.

Finally, the full moon came and after watching Madam Pomfrey come out of the Whomping willow and disappear back into the castle, they stashed the invisibility cloak in the bushes and made their way down the tunnel.

They reached the shack as Remus was transforming and while Peter was in his rat form, the other two weren't. Closing his eyes, James focused on the image of a stag in his head and felt himself change. The dull ache in his head was still there, but as they ran out of the shack into Hogsmeade, found it easier to ignore.

It was as they were heading back, the moon starting to fade after their trip into Zonko's storeroom (they couldn't take anything now, but with Padfoot ramming into it James didn't think he wanted to know how that happened and breaking the lock, it would be much easier.), that suddenly a pain, not unlike the ones in his head, shot through his middle.

Managing to walk to the door, James let off a cry of pain before he collapsed on the stone pathway, all of his friends rushing to his aid. Padfoot sniffed him worriedly, poking the stag with his cold wet nose. Opening his eyes, James made a small mewing sound to let him know he was all right.

Suddenly Padfoot gave a yelp, the bigger grey werewolf pushing him out the way and leaning over his friend. Moony, like Padfoot, started sniffing him, but stopped after a moment, startled by the strange scent. His snout leant closer, moving over the other animal, his middle in specific, before moving backwards, away from him.

Instead of taking the bed like usual, he lay down on the floor, his eyes gesturing for James to take it. Dragging himself up off the floor, he took the offer and lay down, wondering why for the first time in over two years, Moony was showing submission.

* * *

Once the moon had disappeared and Remus turned back into human form, the three helped him up, supporting him all the way back to the castle. They were prepared to leave him at the stairs to the hospital wing floor as usual, so it looked to madam Pomfrey that he'd come by himself, but he protested it weakly, insisting they take him straight to the dormitory.

Once the door closed behind Peter and Sirius put him carefully on his bed, he sat up and started talking hurriedly to James, who laughed at his babbling.

"Get him a pain potion Wormtail, it'll help him sleep." Peter nodded and reached into Remus's nightstand, rummaging round the drawer.

"I think he wants to talk to you James."

"He can talk to me in the morning when he's feeling better. My head is killing me again." James said as he went into the bathroom. Remus seemed to realize James wasn't listening and changed directions after Peter gave him the potion.

"Sirius..." He gasped and Sirius came over to him from his own trunk. He looked at Sirius desperately, his eyes wide, though the potion seemed to be kicking in. "Sirius... James."

"What about James?"

"James's headache... I found out...James's pregnant."

Sirius and Peter both looked round at James, who was standing at the bathroom door, just as shocked as they were. Sirius, showing an unusual amount of common sense, marched him into the bathroom so not to bother Remus, waiting till Peter had shut the door behind him and cast a silencing charm on it before speaking.

"Is it true?"

"Padfoot... I don't know what Moony's going on about."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." There was a long silence and then a banging on the door.

"Open this bloody door now!" Remus called and Peter hurried to unlock it before the dishevelled werewolf burst into the bathroom angrily. "You try to slip me a potion!"

"I always wonder how he throws those off…" Sirius mumbled to James.

"Then you ignore what I have to say and lock yourselves away in the loo, of all places!" He shouted angrily and all looked at the floor shame faced. "Now, are you going to listen or not?"

They all gave apologetic mumbles in their own ways and Remus sighed, looking over them before turning to James.

"You've got it wrong Moony, I'm not pregnant." James laughed. "That isn't even possible."

"Actually," Peter added. "With a lot of different potions and spells under the strict care of a healer, a man's body could change, his reproductive organs becoming female for a year of gestation, to give birth to a child." The other three stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? I read my mum's healer texts over the summer." They continued staring. "I was bored, ok?!"

"Well, now that Wormtail's proved he has no life without us…" James said, being the first to say anything. "I can prove that you're delusional Moony." With those words, his thumbs hooked around the waistband of his pyjama pants and let them (along with the red underpants), fall to the floor.

"Do you mind?" Sirius said indignantly, moving away from him.

"And this is from the one who wanted me to throw him a nudist birthday party last summer?" Sirius didn't answer and James turned to let Remus see properly. "See, it's all there."

"Touch it, maybe it's still disappearing." He said, bending over and looking closely.

"Call me when you've all got over your flashy-touchy-feely fetishes." Sirius said, letting out a sound of disgust and pushing past to leave the room.

"Sirius, stop it. It's nothing we haven't seen before and you don't see Peter making a big fuss." Remus said and must have seen the similar look on Peter's face because he stood up and sighed. James pulled his pants back up. Sirius still stood by the door with his arms folded sulkily.

"Can we have a moment please?" James sighed and Remus and Peter left the room hurriedly. Closing the door behind them. Sirius stared at James, unmoving from his spot.

"Padfoot, you've always said you'd be there when I needed you." James said as he approached his friend. "If what Moony says is somehow remotely true, now's the time. I'm going to need you more than ever. Please, don't be like this." Gazing at him for a few moments, Sirius gave a mumble.

"Can I be Godfather?" James laughed and was gripped in his friend's arms for a tight hug, something that seemed to be happening more often lately. They left the bathroom to find Remus and Peter arguing softly on Remus's bed.

"Why you'd want to look that up I don't know."

"I was just curious, besides, it's never been done before and you know I..." They noticed them and Peter stopped mid-sentence. Sirius looked at them suspiciously but said nothing.

"First thing's first, how would you suddenly know if he's pregnant." Sirius said to Remus seriously, like they were talking about some sort of business deal.

"I can smell it on him." Sirius frowned and sniffed the air. "Not like that, his scent, it's different. And because it's stronger in animals, Moony could smell it." Sirius still didn't look convinced, but made James jump as he suddenly transformed. Bounding over to him, the big black dog pounced and knocked him to the floor.

"Be gentle!" Remus called out as Padfoot started sniffing James, slobbering all over him. It took him a bit longer, but like Moony, he stopped on James's middle, his eyes widening. As the dog barked and started licking his face happily, James subconsciously knew it, even if he wouldn't admit it just yet.

He was pregnant.

* * *

_The migraines continue along with stiffening of the neck. Unlike when a healer is used to help conceive a child, the reproductive organs are never reabsorbed the pregnancy lasts only nine months. As the body's natural reaction, the male is known to be more tense and aware of his surroundings and if not kept happy, can become slightly more moody. It would be unusual for a male to know about the child at this time, but with the signs and symptoms above, not completely impossible _


	4. Chapter 4

"Petey!"

"Mommy!" Remus, James and Sirius watched three days later as Peter and his mother embraced affectionately at the door of their flat. His father having left when he was three, it was just the two and his older sister, who'd moved out a year before anyway.

Even if they hadn't known him, they would have easily been able to see how close the two were by their behaviour. Finally, Mrs. Pettigrew, a large woman with the palest skin and white-blonde hair, showing her northern European descent, dragged her eyes away from her equally plump son.

"You never say you bringing all, thought you mean-"

"Mom!"

"Oh right, no matter. Come please. Stay at Hogwarts not mean not welcome to visit." She stepped aside to let them into her home. She watched them proudly like they were all her own.

As she shut the door behind Sirius, she hugged him suddenly from behind and the look of his face said that he clearly wasn't expecting it either.

"Haven't see you in longest, Sirius." She said and put him down, turning him round and looking at him. "You become handsome man. Big and strong." She said feeling his arm muscle.

"And you're still as beautiful as I remember Mrs. Pettigrew." She giggled and blushed, swatting a hand playfully at him on the arm.

"Name is Inga." Peter soon hurried them to his bedroom, rejecting his mother's offer of tea and biscuits. Sirius rubbed his arm once she was out of sight.

"I forgot how strong your mother is, Wormtail." He laughed and Peter grumbled as walked into his room. It, like the rest of their home, wasn't large but was very homely, with lots of posters, photographs and little knick-knacks around it. Some pink still remained along with the second bed that had belonged to his sister.

"Maybe that'll each you not to flirt with her next time."

"She started it." Remus could see a fight brewing and as usual, played the role of peacemaker, this time by distraction.

"So we're going to go into the library, get the books and go. She won't notice anything, right Peter?"

"Yeah, she mostly used them when she was training, so she won't look for a specific one unless it's just for reference."

"Then let's get this done, the sooner we find out about the 'condition' the better." He said and the others nodded. They had to go through the entrance room again to get to the library, which also doubled as the lounge and dining room. Against their hopes, Peter's mother was sitting at small dining room table drinking tea and reading a book. She looked up as they emerged from Peter's bedroom.

"Where you go? Leave already?" She said frowning worriedly.

"We just need to look something up in the library."

"I help you." None of them had thought of her wondering what they were up to. They needed some sort of distraction. Peter knew where the books were and Remus would know what to take. Peter had mentioned that a few years ago his mother knew his hairdresser was pregnant before she was even showing, so leaving James in her company wouldn't be smart. And that left…

"Pour me a cuppa then Inga and we'll have a chat." Inga giggled and Sirius grinned as he approached the table. The others quietly slipped into the small library that was actually a walk-in cupboard.

"Wow, that's a lot of books." James said as Peter skipped through the first of the four shelves surrounding them. He showed them the fifth level from the floor and Remus bent down, picking up one book and skimming through it.

"It's a pregnancy book, it should give some decent information." He said as he closed it and handed it to James. "Let's see if there are anymore."

By the time they were done, they had found five others, all varying from symptoms and how to relieve them, developments in each trimester to how to prevent miscarriage. James took his bundled up invisibility cloak from his pocket and wrapped it around them, hiding them in the front of his robes.

Meanwhile, Sirius sat at the table, genuinely interested in what Inga was saying.

"Mary gone and Peter finishing. Then I go back to home country."

"So you just stayed here for twenty years, even after your husband left for your children?" She nodded. "Why?"

"You see Sirius, you see someday. You do anything for your children. But not now. Eighteen too young for babies." Sirius nodded and his hand that was on the table clasping a chocolate dipped wafer was suddenly clutched by one of her bigger chubbier ones. He looked up at her and saw by the look in her eyes that it wasn't just a mother-type-son friendly clutch.

* * *

"I think I've found it." Remus announced to James two days following in their dormitory. Sirius had disappeared about two hours before and Peter ten minutes ago. "This book has a way to confirm if a woman's pregnant and it should work for you."

"Go ahead then, use your fancy 'are-you-knocked-up?' spell."

"It's not quite a spell, it's a potion, but it's relatively simple and shouldn't take me more than ten minutes." Remus said and got up off his bed, digging through his trunk for his potions kit and cauldron. James lay on his own bed thinking and silently watching as Remus added ingredients to the potion, checking the book every now and then to see the method.

"Moony? You remember that day in potions? Do you think that could have caused this? That pink stuff? I mean, I've never done anything like 'that' with a guy, that would be so, yuck, so it has to come from somewhere."

"Somehow, I doubt it's from the potions class. Madam Pomfrey would have heard about it and everybody would be affected. We'd all be taking this test."

"So why don't we just go to her for it? Why all the secrecy?"

"James, do you know how many times this has happened?" James didn't answer but shrugged. "Never. You haven't taken any sort of potions and you heard Peter, even if you had, you'd be close supervision by a load of healers. Do you have any idea what they would do if they knew? Do you want to take that chance?" James shook his head and Remus scooped his little blue fire back into its jar.

James watched as he ladled some of the potion into a beaker and stood up. James eyed the potion warily as Remus approached him.

"Am I supposed to pee in it or something?"

"If you really want to, but a few drops of blood will do fine." Remus said and James held out an arm as Remus held a wand to his wrist and mumbled something. He watched in fascination for a few seconds as dollop of blood levitated in mid air before dripping into the clear liquid.

"What now?"

"It'll take a few minutes, but the colour should give us an indication of what it is. It gives a key, if it's like a sky blue you're in the early stages, if it's like an inky colour you'd be just about ready to give birth." He set it down on the dresser and James lay watching it worriedly, waiting for any sort of difference. After ten minutes it did something and Remus came back with the book. They looked at the bottom of page twenty-seven and then back to the potion.

"Oh."

Suddenly there was a shout from down in the common room and because the four were the only ones in Gryffindor staying for the Holidays, Remus knew it had to be one of them and got up to see what it was about. 

"I can't believe you! Do you have no morals?" Peter shouted as Sirius walked to the stairs. "Don't walk away from me!"

"I don't see what your problem is."

"My problem? Sirius, you were banging my mother and you say I have a problem?"

"Yeah she's your mother, get over it."

"Get over it? GET OVER IT? I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR GET OVER IT!" Peter roared and ran at Sirius, attempting to strangle him. Remus sent up sparks with his wand and both stopped. He stared angrily at both.

"You should both be ashamed at yourselves, acting like wild animals."

"This doesn't involve you, Remus."

"Maybe not, but you know whose in that room? I've did the test and guess what? It came out positive and he's about two months along from the look of it. He's still grieving and I don't think adding more stress of you two wanting to rip each other in half will help him get through this alive."

"A-alive?" Sirius stuttered and Remus looked behind him at dormitory. James was facing him, but was unmoving, lying curled up against his pillow as if in a trance. He closed the door and came downstairs to them. He made sure they were all sitting before saying anything so they didn't have to deal with head injuries as well.

"This has never happened before and we can't get any external help. I have no idea what to expect so who knows how it's going to end." Sirius didn't seem to take this as easy as Peter and sat frozen in his chair, nails gripping the armrest and eyes hollow. Remus understood this. If anything happened to James, Peter and him would be devastated, but Sirius…

If anything happened to James, he didn't think Sirius would survive it either….

* * *

When dinner came, James hadn't responded to them and Sirius had agreed to stay with him. No one else knew exactly what happened in that hour, but when Remus and Peter came back to the dormitory, both were asleep on James's bed, Sirius's hand spread across James's lower abdomen and when they'd finally woken, James seemed to have no more problems accepting his impending pregnancy.

The next two days were spent reading and finally the question everyone had thought of but no one had the guts to speak about yet, came up.

"Remus, where exactly is the baby going to come out?" Of course, it would be Sirius who asked.

"Well, there's nothing in the books exactly, but the one from Peter's mother, it briefly mentioned it."

"And…" Remus threw the book to him.

"See for yourself. Page three fifty two." Sirius paged through the book and read it before looking up, utterly disgusted.

"Talk about a pain in the arse…" James's eyes widened in fear as he realized what Sirius meant.

"No, it can't, isn't there another way the healers use?"

"Well, they do a C-section but..."

"Do that then!"

"You'd like me to slice you open?"

"You'd like to shove your hand up my arse?"

"Quite honestly, no. But know is not the time to worry about the delivery itself. It's about preparing for it…"

"Explain."

"If something this size," Remus held his hands a few inches apart. "Is coming out of your bottom, wouldn't you want to be ready?"

"So you expect me to do what to help that? Stretch it?"

"Yes."

"How the hell would I do that?" James said, angry at Remus's straightforward answer.

"You'll need a plug."

"Where do I get one of those?"

"I don't know, I don't use those kind of things."

"Sirius? Are you ok?" Peter's question made them look at Sirius, who had gone very red all of a sudden.

"I have… one of those."

_Stale fawn is as likely with heterosexual as homosexual males. The reason it is not known or acknowledged until later is the question above 'I haven't had sex like that so how could I be pregnant?'_

_It is not known exactly what causes this to happen, but it is noted to occur after feelings of hopelessness, disappointment and loneliness. The brain orders a hormone to be secreted, to fulfil the empty void that he feels, whether it is the right time for a child or not._


	5. Chapter 5

"No way!"

"James, stop being unreasonable."

"First you tell me you want to stick some sex toy inside me for the entire pregnancy and I say okay. And now you want to use a second hand one that belongs to Sirius, of all people!"

"We don't know how long it will be until we're able to get a new one for you to use and Sirius has one already. We don't know exactly how your body plans to get the baby out and if we wait for signs it might be too late to prepare. Do you want to take that chance?"

"But it's been in Sirius!"

Despite all his whining and protests, James lay across his bed on his stomach later that night, blushing madly as Remus and Sirius argued softly between themselves (Peter had politely excused himself for a walk and had been missing for the past hour).

"You're going to be delivering the thing, you do it!"

"Yeah, I have to deliver it and you know how to use these things, so it's your job."

"Oh so now we're Mr. Prude, you seemed to have no problem with them before." He said and Remus shushed him, slapping him on the arm to keep him quiet. He winced.

"Watch it Moony! It still hurts from Inga."

"Ooh, now it's Inga. No more Mrs. Pettigrew?" James said smiling at Sirius while Remus just shook his head.

"I can't believe anyone would stoop that low. Not even you, Sirius." He said disappointedly and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why? What happened?" James asked, being too busy digesting the news of his pregnancy to have heard the brawl that had taken place in the common room. He looked back when no one answered.

"You know when dear old Padfoot went missing the other day?" Remus shot a look at Sirius. James nodded. "Apparently Peter suspected something…"

"Yeah right, he just wanted to go home without us knowing…"

"And caught him and 'Inga' in a very 'compromising' position." It quickly sunk in what he meant and James whistled while Sirius grinned at him.

"A bit different from your usual conquests, but hey, variety is the spice of life." Both laughed loudly.

"It isn't even funny! He's very angry at you Sirius!" Sirius waved a hand carelessly at him and let off a great huff.

"He's a big boy, he'll get over it soon enough." This seemed to anger Remus even more and James thought that if it were closer to the full moon, Sirius would have just had his head knocked clean off his shoulders.

How would you like him doing that to your mother?"

"His choice. Good luck at getting the old bag to even look at him." Sirius laughed.

"And mine, well more power to him if he can get the tomb open the first place."

"James! How can you mock your mother so openly?" Remus said in shock and James shrugged haphazardly.

"You're the one who started on the topic…"

"Besides, I think you'd be more upset if he went in the direction of mothers. It's cheating, isn't it?" Sirius said and Remus froze and didn't say anything, while James laughed, thinking it was a joke. He stopped when he realized he was alone.

"H-he told you?" He said and Sirius smirked smugly. "We agreed we wouldn't say anything…" He said softly.

"Relax, Wormtail didn't tell me. He didn't have to say a word."

"Wait, you mean that you and Peter are…" Remus nodded before James could say that rest. "You're gay?" Remus nodded.

"Oh god, after what I said the other day, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like…"

"It's ok James, the sex can be 'yuck' as you put it." He gave a shy smile. "At least you know now why I'm not willing to put the plug in for you, I'm in a committed relationship while Sirius over here, happens to be single and from who he's been with last, desperate."

* * *

"Bloody hell Sirius, you do know the meaning of one?"

"Course I do."

"I could understand two, but five?"

"Shut up."

Laid out on his bed after much bargaining and convincing from Remus, were five strange looking objects and as James stared at them, he wondered why anyone would willingly stick one inside of them.

"So which one are you going to use?" He asked Sirius, who somehow lost the argument with his friend and now had to be the one handling the plug. Remus had smugly left the room, telling them not too take to long.

"You start small. So this one should do for now." He picked up the toy on the far left and held it out to James, who took it and felt it in his fingers, looking at it strangely. It was black and considerably smaller than the others. He ran his thumb and index finger over its sides and when he squeezed it slightly, his finger dents remained squashed into it. Giving it a tighter squeeze, it slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. Sirius laughed and picked it up.

"Take your pants off and get on the bed."

"Ooh, you're going to have to take me to dinner first, Mr. Black." Sirius's face turned bright red.

"Don't make this worse, just do it!" James quietly followed the instruction and he soon as his pants hit the floor, he felt the same embarrassment.

He lay flat on his stomach and Sirius cast a spell on the plug and put it down. James couldn't look at him anymore and put his head against a pillow.

"Sirius, you know I didn't mean that, I was just playing around."

"I know that. You just surprised me, that's all." He smiled and reached for something small on the table. A little glass dropper filled with a clear liquid. James looked nervously at Sirius as he squeezed the rubber end, letting out two drops.

"Do I even want to know what that is?"

"Well, considering I'm going to put it in you, yes." Sirius said bluntly, not looking away from it as he made sure it was working properly. "It's filled with a potion to give you an enema."

"A what?"

"To disintegrate the faeces and bacteria to prevent infection." James blinked. "So you don't dirty my plug."

"Ah."

"Now hold still, this might sting a bit." With those words, one hand held down on James's lower back and James felt the cold tip of the dropper enter him, followed by a warm liquid. For the first moment, the sensation was rather pleasant, but after that, it seemed to go pear-shaped. The liquid burned and it felt like Sirius had lit a fire inside his colon. He noticed then the way both of Sirius's hands were holding down his bare hips.

"It'll pass, just hold still for about, a minute longer."

"You're trying to kill me."

"And it took you seven years to realize this?" James laughed softly and found the distraction helped with the pain. It passed as soon as Sirius had said and James found he was able to move without the extreme pain, though his insides felt quite cold.

Sirius meanwhile, was dipping the plug into a bowl. He lifted it out and a sticky-looking liquid dripped off it. Sirius shook it off before dropping it back in. James buried his head in his pillow, preparing himself for the shock. Imagine his surprise when instead of the squishy material, he felt a finger pressing at the flesh.

He jumped up and backed away from Sirius, crawling to the corner of the bed and backing himself up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing? Put your plug in but keep your fingers out, you dirty pervert." Sirius, who's looked understanding a minute ago, grew angry and his eyes narrowed. Wiping his hand off on a towel, he threw the plug down on the bed.

"I don't have to do this, put it in yourself." He said and stormed out the dormitory, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Trooping through the snow, three of the friends approached their fourth, who was throwing snowballs at a large tree with a bullseye carved on the side. He didn't look at them and threw it hard so it splattered against the wood.

A twig crunched under one of their feet and he spun around quickly. They stopped, expecting him to run or perhaps hex them. Instead, Remus was hit squarely on the forehead by a snowball. Three more followed promptly, knocking him down to the floor. Peter laughed and retaliated with a snowball of his own thrown back.

Soon all four were caught in a snowball war and collapsed onto the ground laughing. There was another booming laugh.

"'Aving fun?"

"Hey Hagrid. What are doing?"

"Was defrostin' my pumpkin patch. Why don' ya lot come in for a spot a' tea?" Shivering and shaking the snow off, they got up and trooped into Hagrid's small hut. Sirius was the only one who dared to try any of Hagrid's new cakes, made with some sort of flower.

"'Ow are ya copin' James? Doin' alrigh'?" He saw the sad look on James's face. "It'll be okay, ya' got great friends to support ya' and help ya' through it." He looked at Sirius, who gave a small nod to say he was forgiven.

"Yeah, I do."

"You're a handsome lad. In no time ya will be settlin' down and havin' ya own." James looked up at him and gave a small smile. "I know ya' like the Evans girl. I been talking to her and I could set ya' and Lily up, if ya' wanted?

"It's okay, I don't think now the right time for me to be starting a relationship." Hagrid looked surprised, but didn't say anything until he held the door open for them a half-hour later.

"If ya' change ya' mind, just gimme a shout." He whispered and James nodded. They were trudging back up to the castle when James realized the emptiness of the Qudditch pitch.

"Why don't we go play a game before dinner?"

"Well, we'd have to play two on one…"

"Aren't you going to play, Moony?"

"I'm going to play Padfoot, James can't."

"Why not? Is flying suddenly dangerous for…for… for the thing?"

"Thing? Come on, if you came up with 'Furry little problem', surely you can thing of something better than 'thing'?" Sirius said. "Oh Mr. Potter, you dropped your thing!" He mocked and the others started laughing.

"Fine then, you come up with something better." Sirius thought for a moment.

"Fawn. It might damage your fawn." They all laughed and made as much fun of Sirius's suggestion as James's, but for the rest of the pregnancy, it was referred to as James's fawn.

_The danger of injury to the foetus is high and from the moment they know they are with child, the male should not participate in dangerous activities such as Qudditch._

_The internal organs can prevent a quick and easy C-section and it is recommended that the child be delivered in due time the natural way. For this to occur, stretching of the anus is necessary. There are various ways to do this, but the most of all would be manual insertation. A buttplug can be used as well as any item made to do such things._

* * *

Yeah, everybody still breathing after that scene? Good. That's the closest this ventures into the realm of sextoys, non-graphic. I personally would think my new little sub-ship would gross people out, but meh, I'll leave it in.

Ooh! And good news! We got a deletrius mocking! A sure sign that someone cares about the story is to mock it in their little community, though it was rather disappointing compared to the other sporkings I've had, particularly at the hands of GAFF. Rambling on about Biology and crap, assbabies, and not one insult of my intellgience.

Come on, surely you can do better than that?

Anyway, I've thanked my reviewers each in private, but thanks again to everyone anyway! Glomp! More soon, probably after DH... five days! Woohoo!

Review


	6. Chapter 6

"Pass the gravy…"

"So I was thinking about this whole thing and how I could go into healing…"

"Pass the gravy, Moony."

"And it could be very useful fo- don't stretch Sirius."

"Well I asked you twice." He tugged the gravy boat back and it spilt over the table and everyone's food. "Never mind then."

James laughed as Sirius went back to his Christmas dinner before the rich brown-onion smell hit nostrils and his stomach turned over. Without any warning to his friends, he leant over the side of the bench and brought up everything he'd eaten in the past day. Sirius lifted his feet off the floor and groaned in disgust.

"Sorry Padfoot." He said weakly as he wiped his mouth off on his sleeve. Sirius handed him a napkin.

"Not your fault Prongs. Blame your fawn."

"It's common for woman to go off certain foods. Maybe Prongs just has a bad reaction to gravy." James heard Remus say, but it seemed to be muffled, like he had cotton wool in his ears. Holding his head as everything spun.

"I think we're going to turn in early tonight, aren't we Prongs?" Sirius said, stepping over the puddle of sick and taking James's arm, helping him to his feet. He took James's arm over his shoulder to support him before winking at Remus. "No need to hurry. Have fun…" James gave a hiccough laugh and he Sirius started out of the great hall.

"We'll go up to the dormitory and put you into bed so you feel better for opening presents tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to do this, Padfoot, you're missing out on the feast."

"You need the help and it's more important than a feast I've been to seven years in a row. Come on, only one more floor." There were footsteps and Sirius stopped. James didn't even open his eyes; feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"Black…"

"What do you want, Snivelly?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." There was a pause. "In private."

"Say it here or say nothing." Snape didn't answer and Sirius kept walking, dragging James with him. He could hear Snape stalk off down the steps and James opened his eyes, looking up at his friend.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing. Just Snivelly, the slimy git." Sirius wouldn't say anything more and James dropped the subject wisely, though made a mental note to ask again later when Sirius was in a better mood. They walked to the dormitory in silence.

* * *

"Sirius?"

"Yes James?"

"You know I didn't mean it the other night. I was just shocked."

"It was too prepare you and yes, I do know. Hold still." James gave a squeak as Sirius pulled the plug out. He dropped into a bowl of clear liquid (he'd been told it was to sterilize the toys) and Sirius picked up the little dropper James was still not used to after two weeks. He'd found that talking distracted him slightly from the pain and tried to keep making conversation.

"You're not going to suddenly fall in love with me, are you?" He hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but Sirius gave a bark-like laugh anyway.

"I'm sticking my hand up your arse, not taking you to dinner." Not expecting it, Sirius suddenly slid the plug back in, making James hiss painfully.

"Will you warn me next time when you're going to do that?" Sirius ignored him.

"Besides, you're not my taste." James scoffed and reached for his underwear, pulling them on while Sirius vanished the sterilizing potion with one hand, the other drying off his toy and wrapping it up, putting it in his drawer with the others. Before James could look, he had closed it quickly.

"I thought you weren't feeling well…" James sat up and Sirius handed him his pyjama pants, watching as he winced, adjusting to the different plug.

"I'd feel better if I could still go flying."

"Moony didn't say you couldn't fly. He said you couldn't play Qudditch." James's eyes lit up and he stood up quickly before his stomach protested. He put a hand against it to settle it and groaned. "You can go flying later, Moony will have my head if he sees you vomiting your guts up all over the Qudditch pitch."

James opened his mouth to reply when his hand suddenly covered it and he ran off into the bathroom. Sirius was reluctant to follow and waited outside the door. He cautiously entered when he didn't hear vomiting and found James leaning over the toilet, breathing deeply.

"I'm going to have to quit …I'm captain…and I'm going to have to quit the team." He said he heavily. Sirius rubbed his back slowly. "What am I going to tell them?"

"You can say you're studying for your NEWTs. You're going to have to spend more time in our dormitory anyway once you start showing."

"Why? Doesn't Moony have some sort of charm?" Sirius shrugged.

"Not that I know of. Apparently no one's ever thought a woman may want to hide her baby. But don't worry, we still have a while longer and if nothing comes up by then, you have your robes to hide it." James didn't answer for a moment, shaking silently. Sirius bent down next to him to see he was crying.

"Why does this have to happen to me? I'm not even gay and somehow I end up…pregnant… of all the things." Sirius gave a small laugh and James looked at him silently.

"Do you not see the irony? Not long ago you were crying you felt alone and that you had no family anymore. And now you're getting one and you're still crying."

"I guess I never thought of it like that. As an actual person, I mean."

"Well you need to start thinking of it like that, because in seventh months it will be a little person. A little person that you're responsible for." Sirius said, strangely more serious than usual. James didn't say anything and causing Sirius to jump away with an 'eww!', tossed anything that remained in his stomach into the toilet bowl.

* * *

"Prongs…Prongs wake up!" James slowly opened his eyes to see Sirius standing over him. He grinned widely at his sleepy friend. "Presents!"

James sat up and Sirius hurried away and out the dormitory door. James looked next to his bed and frowned as he saw the empty space and three empty beds. Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Come on, the house elves put them in the common room! Your pile is huge!" Scrambling up, he pulled on his dressing gown and, wobbling slightly on his feet, followed Sirius downstairs.

"Sirius, I told you not to wake him." Remus scolded as Sirius plopped himself down next to his own pile of presents. James did the same, but as he sat down, yelped in pain. Falling bottom first onto the floor had pushed this plug in fully and he cried out painfully.

"You okay Prongs?" James nodded after a long minute. "Is it the fawn?"

"No, just your bloody toy." He said through gritted teeth and Sirius laughed.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt for long. Once you've adjusted to it, it's not that bad anymore." James didn't even want to think about that last sentence and instead, turned to his large gift pile. Many of them, he discovered, were from fellow students who'd laughed at or mocked him for crying. Now that the truth of it was out, they all contained apologies and expense presents.

Finally sorting through them all, he found the gifts from his friends, the few distant family members he only saw once or twice and other people he actually knew by name and started opening them.

Aunt Catherine had sent a note with a heavy bag of galleons, telling him to buy what he wanted. He put that down next to him, deciding it could be useful to save the money in his Gringotts vault for a rainy day. He'd been surprised by Evans gift, but when he opened it, found a box of sweets he'd never seen before. He realised that they must be muggle and tasting one, took an immediate liking to them. The others were mostly things like broom polish, books and clothes he knew would not fit him for long.

As per usual, he was left with three packages in front of him, as were Sirius and Peter while they waited for Remus to finish. When he was finally done and they'd burned the excess wrapping paper, they all had only their gifts from their friends in front of them. They agreed to open Remus's one first and James found something long wrapped in plastic.

Looking carefully, he covered it again, blushing madly. Sirius looked over at him and he held the box out of reach. Eventually, Sirius pinned him down and grabbed it, laughing and taking it out the plastic, waving it around so it wobbled in his hand. He waved it in James's face, making squirm and try to swat him away.

"Now that's really something I would expect Sirius to give." Peter commented.

"I thought the jelly might be safer for the fawn right before it's born."

"Hey Prongs, I'll trade you." Sirius said, getting off him and holding out the novel that Remus had bought him.

"Gladly, take it. I'm going to need it for all the long, boring evenings spent hauled up in our dormitory." Remus frowned at their dislike of his gifts, but both seemed happier once they'd exchanged and he didn't say anything and picked up Sirius's gift.

"Bloody hell, Padfoot!" James exclaimed as he held up the gift Sirius had gotten him. "You can fit a house in these things!"

"Exactly why they're going to fit you, my dear Prego friend."

"Gee thanks. I'm sure I'll appreciate them by the final month."

"Actually, from the look of them, they should fit you through about the sixth month…"

"Only sixth?" Remus nodded and James looked back at it, wondering exactly what he what he was getting himself into it as the others opened his gift. Sirius gave a gasp.

"Oh Prongs, it's perfect!" He held the large bone out in front of him, staring at it in awe. James was glad his dog-like friend was happy with his present. It had taken him about three hours negotiating with the house elves to part with it (for whatever reason they wanted it) and another using a slicing charm and making sure it was smooth enough with no sharp ridges that could damage Padfoot's mouth.

"You're welcome, Padfoot."

Finally, Sirius still awing over his new chew toy, they opened the last gift. This time, it was James's turn to gasp. He held the small objects in the palm of his hand.

"I had my mum make them, that's why I was there." Peter shot a glare at Sirius.

"They're so tiny…" He said softly, staring at them. "Thank you Wormtail…"

A jelly plug traded for a book, robes that looked like the belonged on Hagrid and a pair of tiny white baby booties. He briefly wondered if all of his future presents would be for the sake of his baby.

While everybody went to looking at their haul, James popped one tiny red muggle sweet from Evans in his mouth. He nearly choked at the burning in his throat and Remus noticed. It went as quickly as it came and though he assured him he was fine, Remus insisted about the sweets.

"If they're doing that to you, imagine what these will do to your baby." He said waving the black packet in his hand. James sighed and nodded, watching Remus throw it into the fire. "Have one of the chocolates ones instead…"

Remus's over-protectiveness of the foetus didn't ease up and three days after Christmas, poured their 'emergency' (for the double-potions days) alcohol supply down the toilet and threw anyway all of Peter's snacks that he deemed 'unhealthy' ("But James isn't even going to eat my Cheesies!").

It finally hit boiling point when Peter And James were doing their homework in the Common room a week before school was supposed to start. An hour ago at dinner, James had got the now-familiar feeling of the bile rising in his throat and nearly lost it over dinner, which happened to be, as a special treat, T-bone steaks.

Sirius had begged, pleaded and prayed for him to go off any, anything else, other than meat. And James wished he could have done something to stop the feeling, for good reason of course. They were all already forbidden by Remus from having gravy (along with the chocolate ice-cream cake as of the previous evening) and James personally didn't want to deal with a vegetarian Sirius for the remainder of his pregnancy.

But alas, the feeling had gone away when he'd left the table and both looked up as Remus came striding out of their dormitory, followed by a crash and then Sirius a split second later.

"Remus, I'm serious, give it here!" He said, stopping and making a grab for it over the banister. Remus didn't answer and Sirius followed him over to their homework table, where Remus had already pulled up a chair. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Remus held the bone James had given Sirius over the window and dropped it before Sirius could take it back. Screaming again in anguish, Sirius pushed him out of the way and reached an arm down, snatching just air. He looked back to Remus.

"You had better have a good reason for that."

"It was making James sick." Sirius looked at him in disbelief before at James, who looked back at his friend helplessly.

"Moony, it wasn't. I'm fine with Sirius chewing on it." Remus seemed to visibly pale as his expression turned to shock. He looked at Sirius, who seemed to be shaking, his teeth gritted angrily as he glared at Remus.

"I'll kill you."

"Padfoot, I think you'd better take a long walk."

"Why Prongs?"

"Because you won't make a very good godfather with a life sentence Azkaban." Sirius looked at James once before striding upstairs to the dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Remus sighed and sat down.

All of them were rather scared to go upstairs, if the bangs and crashes coming from it were any indication…

Finally, the door banged open and Sirius stormed out with a heavy looking sack over his shoulder. He dropped it down before kneeling next to it by the fireplace. Whatever it was he was doing, a big red couch blocked it from view, but he added loud commentary it anyway.

"Ooh, no, this one's gotta go." The flame crackled loudly as something burned in it. "Definitely this one too!" Remus stood up curiously and screamed as angrily as Sirius had, those his included various swearwords and insults, muggle and wizard and definitely too vulgar to repeat.

"Ooh, language Moony!" Sirius said coldly. "I took the pleasure of sorting through your books. I'm getting rid of the ones with pictures that could make James feel sick."

"He's not going to eat my Defense against the dark arts books!"

"He wasn't going to eat my bone either!" Sirius took out another book and closed it after looking at a random page.

"Gross! That's even making me sick, in it goes!"

"That's a first edition! Don't you dare!"

"Is that a threat or a dare?"

"I'm warning you…"

"Oh no, I'm so scared." He threw the entire book into the fire. "Oops, too late."

He said mockingly and James noticed how Peter had slipped under the table to avoid the war that was about to break out._ Coward._ James slowly did the same thing as Remus rounded on Sirius.

They would have probably killed each other… had Madam Pomfrey not come to fetch Remus. They looked at each other after he'd left before scrambling up to get the invisibility cloak out of the dormitory, none having realised that it had been almost an entire month since his last transformation..

They were a bit later than usual and when they finally got to shrieking shack, Moony was already there. Padfoot growled at him and Prongs and Wormtail, who was sitting atop his head, could only watch as the two canines fought.

They'd always thought that a person switched when they were in animal form. Remus himself, usually reserved and well mannered, became dominant and vicious as a wolf. But obviously the same didn't apply to Sirius, who seemed to have been pretending to be a gentle dog for all this time, if tonight was any truth.

Besides ripping the tip of Moony's ear, he was the one who barked angrily at Moony, who was lying tired and worn out on the floor. James was forced to follow Moony out the shack and when they came back, the wolf whimpered and put the same bone he'd dropped out the window in front of Padfoot, who barked again.

While Moony curled up in a fuzzy grey ball on the floor, Padfoot took the bone and jumped up onto the mattress. Remus's ear and all of the other bruises and bites both had obtained, were healed the following morning and by the next full moon, Moony was snarling and growling dominantly again, but for the one and only time, it was Padfoot who slept upon the bed that night…

* * *

_The nausea that follows can be disgusting for the male and all around him and if not controlled, can be severe enough to need hospitalisation. By this time, the male should be starting preparation for the birthing process and starting the stretching process. The anus itself should be able to stretch more than normal by the time gestation has passed, but to avoid tearing and more blood loss than necessary, safety measures should be taken._


	7. Chapter 7

James slowly rubbed against the hard wooden seat, glad Arithmancy classes had separate desks and a near empty classroom except for one or two playing people playing exploding snap in the back.

He hated to admit it, but Sirius had been right at Christmas. The pain had gone and his moans now as Sirius pushed the plug in or pulled it out were more of pleasure than anything else. James didn't know ears could be blind (or how an ear could see, for that matter), but Sirius had insisted that'd he'd 'turn a blind ear' to them, though James could see him smirking in an 'I-told-you-so' manner.

He held back a groan as the plug pushed further, moving around inside of him and sending pleasureful sensations through his body. He'd yet to climax this way, but while sitting in a classroom, saw this as a good thing.

The lesson ended and he scribbled down the homework, packing up his stuff and leaving in the blink of an eye. So keen to find a bathroom and finish the job, James missed the eyes following him. Remembering the bathroom on the second floor, he hurried up the flight of stairs.

He saw it was empty and didn't even bother heading into a cubicle, dropping his bag, he disappeared behind a half-wall and some sinks, the mirrors blocking him from view. Reaching for his trousers, he struggled to get his zipper down. He heard the main door close and froze, his hand in his pants wrapped around himself.

Coming to his senses, he quickly pulled it out and closed his robes. And then, around the corner, clearly looking for him, came…

* * *

"So let me get this straight…You had 'that' in front of Snivelly?"

"Not in front of him, on him." Sirius laughed loudly and James felt his face go even redder. "He pushed him against the wall and it just, happened. All over the front of his robes."

"Wish I had a picture of his face. What did you do?"

"I pulled up my pants and trousers and ran before he could do anything."

"At least it'll keep him away from you for a while. Moony said it's still the most dangerous time for you to be hexed."

"Moony said this, Moony said that. Have you even read any of those books Peter has?"

"Nope. Why bother when they do it for you? Besides, I'm just godfather, I don't have to know the disgusting details of your pregnancy."

"Not so loud!" Sirius threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"No one's going to hear us up here." He said, turning left as James flew ahead of him and effectively cutting him off. "Relax…"

Soon after seeing the seven little red blurs walking out onto the pitch, the two flew directly past the bleachers and out into the grounds before dismounting their brooms. The team had not taken their captain quitting a few weeks before the second match well. It had gotten worse when their beater, in support of his friend, had resigned a day after.

No one had been able to pinpoint exactly what happened, but a sixth year Gryffindor boy had been found stuffed under a desk in an unused classroom, not hexed, but covered in scratches and bite marks. He'd claimed he'd been attacked by a dog, but it didn't explain how the door had been locked from the inside.

What the baffled teachers had overlooked was this was the very same beater that had hexed James and caused the marauders a long worried-filled Friday night, waiting to find out if he was going to lose the baby.

Neither Remus nor James had made any attempt to stop the rabid dog (along with whipped cream smeared around it's mouth for effect), tackling, biting and dragging him off. Nor had they stopped the rat crawling under the door and locking it, bringing the key back out with him as token of revenge for his pregnant friend.

"You are going to be there for the birth, aren't you?" James asked as they walked back towards the castle.

"If you want me there, of course I will." James stopped and looked towards the forest. "Prongs, are you okay?"

"What? Oh right. I'm okay, just thought I saw something in the forest." He said and Sirius took out his wand, following his friend as they entered it. They stopped a few metres in and Sirius looked around them.

"I don't see anything." He said and looked at his friend before raising an eyebrow. He'd picked a flower off the nearest tree and was holding it against his nose. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I told you I'm fine, this just smells so…" He trailed off and suddenly took a bite of the flower, making Sirius freeze in astonishment.

"Where have you two been? You weren't on the Qudditch pitch and it's already time for dinner!" Remus demanded as they got up to the dormitory, James looking very contented and heavy-eyed while Sirius, who was grinning widely, held him up. "Don't you dare smirk at me Sirius!"

"I'm not hungry, Moony." James mumbled as Sirius helped him onto his bed.

"You can't skip meals. It's not healthy for the fawn."

"Don't worry Moony, he's not skipping anything, watch this." Sirius took a flower out of his pocket and gave it to James, who ate it in three bites. "Already had dinner in the forest."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised of someone jumped out at me and said that this entire year's been a joke…" Peter muttered to Remus, shaking his head once Sirius and James were out earshot, the elder of the two's laughing still echoing from the top of the stairs.

The following morning James hadn't stopped blushing about his actions and had not eaten another flower since, though he still endured Sirius's teasing about it.

The headaches finally seemed to be calming down, though the nausea had not stopped and he still felt sick around certain foods. He found no real changes from his pregnancy and almost forgot about it at times. It was around the end of January as he neared the second trimester that he found he had to loosen his belt a notch….

* * *

Running through the forest on the full moon at beginning of February, following Padfoot's pointless noisy barking, Prongs found he could finally ignore all the stress lately. Besides having to constantly worry about someone hexing him, the huge amount of homework they were getting lately, he had the soon-to-be added stress of no one finding out about the child in him.

He thought back to earlier when he'd transformed. Padfoot had barked happily and pressed his cold wet nose against Prong's middle, which had started to bulge out slightly, more noticeable in his animagus form. Suddenly something white flashed past him and he stopped and turned around.

Padfoot, in his happy barking, which in fact did have a purpose despite James's thoughts, stumbled over a root, yelping and tumbling forwards and expecting to be crushed by the stag. Frowning when nothing happened, he got up and looked behind him. Nothing was there. Barking to Moony, who barked back and came back through the path looking for him, both walked down the path.

Breaking into a run when he realised his friend could be in danger, Padfoot started to panic. His worry was needed as much as the happy-'excited-godfather-to-be'-barking.

For Prongs, Wormtail sitting atop his head, had stopped at a tree with many bright blue flowers and was happily munching away at it….

* * *

_Ah, an exciting yet trying time for everybody involved. As previously mentioned, a hormone makes the muscles of the anus more stretchable and with this, more sensitive. For partners involved actively in sex and even those with just their plugs, this can be very arousing. _

_To the amusement of others, cravings, both weird and wonderful, are setting in and those wishing to watch their waistlines after the birth should avoid the high calorie foods. Not as amusing, is the embarrassingly loud-and-smelly flatulence that also starts to happen more often as the pregnancy progresses. But this is all in good humour, for thin parents-to-be may also start to feel the foetus moving soon._

* * *

I have returned! Well, sort of...

Those who've seen my lj might have noticed the post, but for those who haven't: I've finally started original work, meaning there is a **tiny little baby book** (not a book for babies, ut yeah, you know what I'm talking about) on the way. Other than that, I've been working on poetry, a mini weight-gain story and something for the still the one fans, both of which should come soon.

Enjoy. Will of course be posting more of this and Reluctance (and anything else writte and unposted) soon.

REVIEW!


End file.
